Vampires and broomsticks
by ibexie
Summary: Bella tries to convince Edward to take her to see the New Twilight Film. Two short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

One Shot-Bella tries to get Edward to take her to see the new Twilight movie.

-I don't know I might add after the movie? Discussing how Bella thought about it ;) e.g. my friends and the reviews :)

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer therefore Twilight isn't mine. **_

_And if it did it Twilight wouldn't be as great as it is :)_

I walked into my room and saw my personal angel lying peacefully across my bed reading my old battered copy of withering heights-after somebody who had mocked that book so openly he sure did like it a lot, and I was going to make him admit it. It must have been the tenth time that he'd read that book; in the past two days (Not to mention the times in which I was sleeping)

"I thought that you didn't like that book" I scoffed

"I don't-but I have to do a report on it for English, so I had to read it." He replied nervously

I snorted; this was an easy target "So you had to read it ten times? And secondly-I'm in your English class; don't give me that report rubbish because it would have been assigned to me too." I grinned-I had him-he liked that book (and he was going to admit it).

"Oh, sorry-did I say for me…I meant Alice" He replied evenly.

I sighed "Just admit it Edward-you love the book."

"Love is too strong a word for this book…what do you want to do tonight? You want to go out and see a movie?" He asked, hoping that this would distract me from this argument-it worked; there was a movie that I actually wanted to see and he would regret this turn in conversation.

"Actually" I said sounding like a child trying to act all innocent for her dad to buy her a pony. "There is a movie that's just came out that I'd LOVE to see."

He grinned, excited that his distraction had worked – I didn't mind I'd get him to admit that he liked the book another time; preferably if I had a recording device in hand for future sake.

"What's that then?" He asked trying to keep his distraction flowing

"The new Twilight film that's just out; did you know that all the characters are a lot like us and the people we know-same names and everything." I replied glaring at him, I didn't know who had leaked the information to Hollywood but someone was going to own up to it. (Who is this Stephenie Meyer? I hear that she's wrote like a journal of my life since I moved to Forks)

His face flashed through so many different emotions it was hard to keep up but I was positive that I saw, regret-guilt-fear-excitement-a smirk-and then he put on his poker face; I had no idea why he was going through the whole emotion cycle but it was amusing.

Are you sure that's what you want to see?" He asked nervously "I mean there is that new Harry Potter movie out!"

"No, I do not want to watch Harry Potter-If you hadn't noticed I've not seen the other million before this one…and plus I could never get into the books-I mean a wizard that's so unrealistic" I scoffed.

"Yeh, just like Vampires" Edward replied wryly.

"Exactly, it's unlikely that every myth thought up is going to be real"

"I know what you mean, human minds aren't very creative…apart from the creative views that they have on us vampires of course-black caps, coffins, garlic and crosses" he ridiculed "Like we'd be that easy to destroy."

"Anyway-about that movie; I think that we should go…seeing as we're the stars and all." I chuckled. I still couldn't believe that Edward was the one who had sold the rights to my life to this Stephenie Meyer person; it's more like an Emmett thing to do.

"We're not going and that's final" He said slamming his fist down onto the bed, I pouted at him trying to sway him otherwise but his face stayed firm on his decision.

"Fine" I growled and marched to my bed side table where the phone was sitting.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Calling Jake, he'll take me" I knew that I was hitting below the belt-but he was the only other option that I had and I had to go and see this movie! If this was the only way I could then so be it; it's Edward's fault for not taking me in the first place.

"Fine" he practically roared "I'll take you if you don't get the mutt involved."

"Promise?" I said adding all the sweetness into that one word as I could muster.

"Of course; but on one condition." He added; great more conditions. "I get to drive" was that it? "AND" yep thought that there might be an 'and' somewhere in there "you have to wait a year to be changed."

I gasped "But we already discussed that and it's out of anymore discussion I'm getting turned when we're married."

"I know I know, but it was worth a try" he muttered, turning his face sourly away from me.

"Okay, now that's agreed-let's go driver!" I winked at him and bounced out the door, well tripped-Alice really was rubbing off on me though; shame I'm clumsy.

The car ride was extremely quiet but just being with Edward made me feel secure; we had our Debussy album playing quietly in the background and before I knew it we were at the cinema. I took a deep breath and with all my might carefully walked in the cinema doors; this was going to be interesting.

_Hey guys I suggest that you check out _school.needs to go's stories! :) well worth reading.

And please could you review and let me know what you think :D thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**-soooo I'm still alive…plus right :) For some reason I felt the need to add to this, don't get me wrong the movie was great – I found it highly humorous more than anything. These were more or less just some passing comments through my friends, family and I however.**

I let out a groan of annoyance as we stepped out of the cinema. 'Great, just what I needed' I thought to myself. Edward turned, watching me with a raised eyebrow. I huffed as he pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me as I buried my head in his chest. "That was terrible."

With a soft chuckle, Edward kissed the top of my head, "I don't know – I thought the girl was somewhat attractive." He murmured. I pulled away so I could examine his expression. He looked amused, teasing me. I glared at him, or rather, the best glare I could achieve for the Greek God standing before me. "However, nothing in comparison to the real thing." He let his lips form into my favourite smile, crooked, it took my breath away for a second.

"The acting though" he frowned as I continued "It was completely dry. Nothing like us. The meadow scene was embarrassing; I should hope it wasn't _that _awkward."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go and see it." He grumbled, I continued anyway.

"Robert Pattins-" Edward chuckled at the obvious disgust in my tone. I pouted "Not nearly as amazing as you. Tom Sturridge would have done _much_ better." He grinned, taking my hand as we started walking to his car.

"Ah, should I be jealous of Mr. Sturridge?" he chuckled, making a joke of it. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Not as much as you should be jealous of Kellan Lutz." I teased, licking my lips in a 'man-he-was-sexy' motion. He grumbled, opening the car door for me. Once I was in he closed it and was in the driver's seat in no time. After he had started up the engine I continued.

"I didn't like that film at all; sure they got the main points in it. Yet the little things mattered too." Remaining quiet Edward waited for the rest. It didn't come. He turned his attention my way "Watch the road!" I exclaimed. He chuckled, and for my benefit turned his eyes back to the road.

"Talk to me Bella." He sighed; still clearly annoyed that he was unable to read my thoughts.

"They made me seem like a needy, whiny, little girl whilst you came out as a creepy, old man." I grumbled, irked that they had extended the natures of their worst traits. Edward couldn't help but laugh as I tried to explain. "I'm aware that they couldn't completely add in my thoughts and every action into the movie, but they could have added in how desirable you were to me. Not captured at all."

Edward chuckled "I thought that they got that part down rather well." I rolled my eyes at him playfully. As he pulled the car into his drive, wow, we were back already. "Charlie said that you and Alice could have a sleep over." He commented on my confused expression. A broad smile spread across my face.

We got out of the car and stepped into the house; when we were inside I went over to the sofa and sat next to Emmett.

"The girl blinked, stammered, breathed, mumbled, stood awkwardly too much. Her face was bitter…" I ran a hand through my hair, taking a deep breath. Emmett burst out into his loud booming laughter as he clapped me lightly [for him] on my back. I turned to scowl at him, as Edward stood in the doorway looking amused.

"Bells, you're over thinking things. Rose and I found it highly amusing." I raised my eyebrow sceptically, as did Edward. "Well…I did…Rose didn't complain - so that's something." He winked. I gave out a soft 'humph' and leaned back against the sofa.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken you to see that movie." I turned my direction back to Edward.

"No, no, it's fine." I tried to amend it "That just means there will be less fan girls for you and more for your brothers."


End file.
